Forbidden Love
by sasusaku-4everr
Summary: "I love you! Please," Sakura whispered. Sasuke could feel his heart breaking but he had to do this. "Well I don't." And with that Sasuke walked away.
1. Meeting

first real chappie plz tell me how it is. :)

thoughts=_italics_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. Got that?

RING RING RING! A pink haired head popped out from under the covers and drowsily opened her eyes as the sun spilled through the curtains. She lazily turned off her alarm clock. _Ughh too early _she thought. Sakura, the pink haired green eyed beauty got up out of bed, washed up and went down for breakfast. She quickly got a piece of bread and headed out the door. Sakura walked down the streets getting ready to get to work when suddenly a big, fast running man, came toward her at full speed and knocked her off her feet. She waited for the impact of the sidewalk, but it never came! After getting over the shock, she came to feel the strong arms around her waist that were holding her up. As she slowly opened her eyes, she was greeted with the view of two beautiful onyx orbs.

Sakura realized that she was just staring at him and she quickly got out of her trance and thanked him. "Hn," he replied.

"What?"

"Hn." Sakura, giving up (even though he was really hot), thanked him again and went on her way. When Sakura got to work, all she could think about was that beautiful boy.

* * *

Around 4 pm, Sakura got off of work and went to the nearby coffee shop. She ordered her vanilla latte and went to look for a seat. Looking around she saw the same boy (or should I say man :) ) from the morning. She, being an outgoing girl, went to sit with him. The boy looked up and saw the girl from before and his eyes widened slightly from surprise, but soon went back to his emotionless eyes.

"Hey!" she said. The boy didn't reply, so Sakura just kept on bugging him. Realizing he couldn't get rid of her, he finally said something.

"What!?" he yelled quietly. Sakura grinned from getting his attention and asked him for his name.

"Sasuke," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Sasuke." And right when Sakura heard his voice in a clear way, she could have just died right there. His voice was so velvety and smooth that it was just inhuman. After getting over the shock, Sakura responded.

"Oh... well I'm Sakura!" So for the rest of the afternoon, Sakura asked Sasuke questions about what he does etc, while Sasuke just answered in at most two word answers. Time flew by and as night started to approach Sakura and Sasuke had to part.

"Hey wanna meet up tmrw?"

"Hn"

"I still don't know what that means"

"Hn"

"Fine. I'll take that as a yes. Meet here again at 4:15. Kay?"

"Hn" and with that Sakura skipped out the door and started to head back home. Sasuke stared at the pink haired girl go out the door feeling mixed feelings about her. _Tch, annoying _he thought. Shaking his head from that girl's craziness, he packed up his stuff and started to head back home. Sasuke walked into his lonely apartment, and immediately fell asleep as he fell down on his bed. Another day had passed for him and he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

As Sakura approached her apartment, she thought about her new "friend" and was glad to have gotten to know his name. She quickly showered and got into bed. She thought about her family and started to miss them dearly. _Maybe i'll call them tomorrow_ she said to herself, and with that she fell into a deep sleep dreaming about her new friend.

End of first chapter.

How was it guys? please tell me any thing, sorry it was short. Hopefully next chap i can introduce the other two worlds and more fluff :)))

R&R

XOXO,

sasusaku-4ever


	2. Family

hey its me again! Kay this is the second chapter. please comment on whatever good or bad. hope you guys like it!

thoughts =_ italics_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

_Eep! I'm late to meet Sasuke-kun! It's already 4:15! _Sakura rushed out of her work waving goodbye to her coworkers and ran down the street. _ I wonder if he even is going to see me. _As Sakura finished up her thoughts, she arrived at the coffee shop. Bursting in, and attracting some of the customers' attention, she looked around for Sasuke. Surprisingly he was sitting at the same place from before! Waving at him Sakura yelled, " Hey Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke lowered his head from embarrassment and hissed at her as she approached his table, "Stop yelling! Geez."

"So whatcha up to?"

"Hn."

"That again? Seriously?!"

"Hn."

"Fine... Let's go walking." So Sakura dragged Sasuke out of the coffee shop and together they went shopping.

* * *

As the days past, Sakura and Sasuke grew closer (even though he would never admit it). One day, while Sakura was at home, a portal suddenly appeared and two figures were standing there. "Oh hey Mom, Dad!"

"Sakura! We miss you when are you coming back home? We have a surprise for you!"

"Soon. How's heaven? And what surprise?"

"haha It's a secret." And so the day went on with Sakura catching up with her parents. You see universe is very different from other ones. The planets are grouped into 3. Two of which are rivals and one neutral one that is oblivious to what happens around it. Now Sakura's home is on one of the rival planets, Heaven and her parents are the rulers of that planet so she is like a princess. Sakura went away for vacation to Earth (the neutral planet) and now she'll have to go home soon.

"Hey Mom, Dad, I met a boy an-"

"No Sakura, you know that it is forbidden for you to fall in love with a human."

"I know but-"

"No bthiuts young lady, forbidden is forbidden." Sakura stayed quiet. She knew the rules but Sasuke was just so.. Amazing! _Whatever, _she thought,_ I'll just tell him i have to leave in a week. I'll miss him._ Sakura went to bed that night feeling really troubled because she knew she couldn't like Sasuke but he made her feel so good. After spending so much time with him, he opened up to her (kind of) and he actually listened to her. _Ahh whatever, I'm tired, I'll just see tomorrow._ And with that Sakura went to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke layed in bed thinking about his previous conversation with his parents.

Flashback:

_He was sitting in bed when suddenly a portal showed up showing his parents. "Hey son," boomed his father._

_"Father, Mother. How are you guys?" Sasuke said politely. See Sasuke here lives on the other rival world, Hell. And if you hadn't guessed it, his father is the King of Hell, so even though he is their son, he has to be respectful.j_

_"Sasuke," his mother started, " You must come home soon, you see, we have a surprise for you and you need to be here." Sasuke thought about Sakura and wondered how she would feel if he left. I hope she'll understand he thought. He had gotten quite attached too her. So Sasuke told his parents that he would be coming home in one week._

End of Flashback

Sasuke got ready for bed thinking about how much he missed his family (though he wouldn't admit it aloud) but also thinking about how much he'll miss having his pink haired friend around him. He knew of his duties as a prince and he knew he couldn't defy his father, but he couldn't help but feel a special and deep connection with the pink haired beauty. Soon enough, Sasuke fell asleep waiting for tomorrow.

End of chapter 2

Hey guys so know you know Sasuke and Sakura are from the two rival worlds and are heirs to the planets. Will their forbidden love prevail or fail?

plz review and tell what i need to work on or if it's good already :))) R&R

XOXO

sasusaku-4everr


End file.
